drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheMindofMe/You've Got Epicmail
New blog I'm doing, every day I will provide a thought-out and sometimes-comedic answer to a question asked in the comments of here the previous day. First rules first, you may not ask questions relating to anything vulgar (i.e. no sex questions), controversial (i.e. no war/terrorist questions), or abusive (i.e. no asking why I'm stupid). The time frame of which I will answer each question is from 3:00 PM to 10:00 PM of central time zones, so be patient. Since it is Day 1 as I make this, I will go ahead and answer the first question asked on this blog. Also, keep in mind that I will only be answering one question each day, so don't feel ignored if yours isn't answered. Day 1 Asked by TKandMit Q: Why make this blog? A: Because it's a nice fun daily routine thing. Day 2 Asked by Epicnail Q: Why do you make me cry? A: I do not see why I am making you cry. Perhaps it could be there is something in your eye. Day 3 Asked by Icey778 Q: How excited are you that ERB is coming back? A: It's better to think about than the half-certainty that Season 5 will start about a year from now. Day 4 Asked by I Am A Sock Q: Do you believe that mermaids are real? A: Sock pl0x Day 5 Asked by Tovorok Q: Do you believe in Santa Claus? A: I believe in Saint Nicholas. Day 6 Asked by Jack8073 Q: Isn't this just a reeeeeeealy slow AMA? A: Aren't you just a reeeeeeealy bad imitation of JackBurton? Day 7 Asked by YouTubeKorea Q: Can you read minds? A: Yes, you're thinking about Doctor Who. Day 8 Asked by Jack8073 Q: Team Edward or Team Jacob? A: Team Bella. Day 9 Asked by Doc Louis Q: What's your favorite flower, son? A: Wishflowers. And you're not my dad. Day 10 Lucky 10th asker Reson X Q: How would you prefer God to be like out of all common interpretations? A: Kind of falls into the category of controversy, but I guess I can say that I am indeed a Christian. Day 11 Asked by I Am A Sock Q: What is the integral sec y u r from zero to 100 from the square root of E to the 67th power of wibbly-wobbly timey wimey and 1.21 gigawats? A: 42. Day 12 Asked by RoboticOperatingApple Q: Why did the chicken cross the road? A: To escape from Colonel Sanders. Day 13 Asked by Icey778 Q: Do you know the muffin man? A: He lives on Jury Lane. Day 14 Asked by Jack8073 Q: Does the "Nothing vulgar/no sex questions" mean no "Teenagers fap to PORN?" questions? A: I don't see why it wouldn't. Day 15 Asked by Randomeverythingish Q: Can pigs fly? A: When they do. Day 16 Asked by Doc Louis Q: What's your favorite flavor of protein shake? A: Protein is ew. Day 17 Asked by I Am A Sock Q: What are your thoughts on Obama leaving office next year? A: I think it's sad that we're losing such a life-saving leader. Day 18 Asked by Tovorok Q: Where did you put my fedora too? A: In your closet. It's scary in there. Category:Blog posts